How to Rock Love Notes
by LivingLovingLife
Summary: Stevie's been getting all these love notes, they seem innocent. But, will it turn into something dangerous? And will Zander be able to protect her? Who is sending Stevie all of this? T for refrences to murder in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**I hope you enjoy this! its going to be a multichapter :) i dont own How to Rock. R/R 3**

Zanders POV

It was a normal Monday afternoon, it was finally lunch and all I wanted to do was eat. I got to the cafeteria to see the super long lunch line. I guess I'm going to have to wait. I was just approaching getting my food when I see Kacey and Stevie walk in, and join Nelson and Kevin at our lunch table. I give them a wave as they sit down and Stevie waves back. But, it seems as though Kacey was way too excited about something to even notice me. I finished buying my food and sat down with the rest of the band to indulge. I obviously wasn't there for the whole conversation so the tail end of it was too confusing for me.

"Guys, it's not a big deal!" Stevie insists.

"Oh, come on!" replies Kacey, "what do you guys think?"

"Stevie has a boyfriend." Kevin and Nelson chanted together, which got both of them a smack in the arm from Stevie.

"What did I miss?"

"Stevie got some love notes in her locker." Kacey says.

Stevie got love notes? I wonder who gave them to her. Was I jealous or something what is this feeling? No I don't like Stevie that's impossible, I'm just being protective.

"Who gave them to you?" I ask.

"I don't know." replies Stevie.

"It was her secret admirer." Kevin jokes.

"Shut up, Kevin." Stevie snaps, crossing her arms.

"Hey," Kevin says putting his arms up in defense, "It's not my fault it's that time of the month."

"Kevin!" Kacey scolds. Stevie gets up from her chair ready to punch Kevin in the face. That's when Kacey looks at me to do something. So, I grab a frustrated, squirming Stevie by the waist and carry her out of the lunch room, and away from Kevin's face. I bring her to the band room and set her down on the couch. She pouts and crosses her arms.

"You know I would have been fine you didn't have to drag me over here." She says sourly.

"Really?" I say sitting next to her. She rolls her eyes and laughs.

"Well, most likely." She lays her head on my shoulder and I put my arm around her. It felt right, this is the way it was with Stevie and I.

"So who are those notes from?" I ask.

"Hmm?" she asks opening her eyes, "Oh, I'm not sure I got like twenty notes in my locker, thirty text messages, and four creepy voicemails."

"That's weird." I say thinking, "So you have like a stalker?" I joke.

"Something like that." She laughs.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you."

"Oh, please do," she says sarcastically, "since I'm a girl I obviously can't handle anything on my own." I laugh and jokingly push her over a bit. She does it back and soon enough we were rolling on top of each other. Yeah, this is how it's suppose to be.

**Like it? Hate it? Let me know!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own How to Rock or The Notebook thats mentioned in this chapter. i hope you enjoy!**

Stevie's POV it's been two weeks since I got the first amount of love notes in my locker and on my cell phone. Since then I've gotten more, and more notes and messages. Not only am I getting more they're getting creepier. I went to lunch to show Kacey and the gang.

"Hey guys." I greet everyone.

"So," says Kacey, "Let's see some of the notes you got today." I pull out one of the creepiest ones I got today. Kacey read it aloud.

"I was watching you last night," she looks up at me and continues," You looked so adorable when you got into your pajamas."

"Super creepy." Blurts out Nelson, with a look of disgusted on his face.

"Okay, this is getting out of control Stevie." Kacey says, worriedly

"What's getting out of control?" says Zander, taking a bite of his sandwich. Kacey hands him the note.

"It's from Stevie's creepy admirer." Kacey says.

"It _is_ out of control."

"I know, I'm freaked out," I state, " This note means that whoever this is, is following me, and watching me." I shudder at the thought.

"Do you wanna have a sleepover tonight?" Kacey asks, "You might feel better if you know I'm there."

"Yeah, okay," I say, "You guys can come over until like midnight?" I ask directed at Nelson, Kevin and Zander.

"Sure." They all say in unison.

"Okay, see you guys at…" I say not knowing the time.

"We'll be there at Seven-Thirty." Kacey decides.

"Okay, seven- thirty." I repeat.

Later that night at Stevie's house.

Zander's POV

I see Kacey's car and Nelson's car in Stevie's driveway as I pull in. I see a car on the side of the street that I don't recognize but I just ignore it and lock my car. From the top of the porch I ring the doorbell and as I turn my head I see something in the bushes move. I jump up and just then the door opens, it's Stevie.

"Hey, are you okay?" she asks.

"Um, yeah." I say, must be imagining things. We walk down to the basement where Nelson and Kevin are fighting over which movie we should watch and Kacey's texting away on her cell phone. None of them end up choosing the movie except for Kacey. Who chooses none other then The Notebook, which I have never seen but according to Stevie it's the saddest movie ever. Nelson and Kevin sit on the beanbag chairs on the floor; Kacey and I sit on the couch leaving the middle seat for Stevie who was putting the movie in.

Stevie plops down in the middle of us, puts her feet on the table and her head on my shoulder as I put my arm around her. I see Kacey eyeing us from her seat.

"What?" I say directed at Kacey.

"Nothing!" she defends.

"Guys, quiet." Stevie says from the middle, her beautiful orbs fixated on the TV.

We hear a knock on the door and Stevie pauses the movie. Her and I walk upstairs to the door. Someone slipped a note under it; Stevie picked it up and opened the door. But, no one was there.

"Weird." I say looking at Stevie who was reading the note looking scared. She handed me the note it read: 'Hey Stevie, are you having fun? Why didn't you invite me to your little party? You and that boy seemed like you were getting cozy. Don't get too cozy because you're mine. You don't want to see what I can do. '

"Okay, Zander I'm really scared know." Stevie says

"Don't worry Stevie we'll figure it out," I say putting my arm around her shoulder as we walk back down to the basement, "I promise."

We get back down and finish watching The Notebook. Stevie was right it was sad her and Kacey were crying at the end. I thought they've seen it before. Girls are crazy. I go over and hug her as her crying slows. When we pull away, Nelson and Kevin are getting their stuff so they can leave.

"Okay, well bye guys." I wave as I leave Stevie's house.

Kacey's POV

Oh my God! I saw what happened tonight Zander and Stevie were all over each other. I think, no I _know _they like each other.

"Hey Stevie?" I question.

"Yeah?"' she said flopping on the couch.

"So you and Zander, huh?"

"What are you talking about?" she asks confused.

"You like him."

"Do not!" Stevie defends.

"Oh, you love him?" I smirk, "Oh Zander I love you so much your so strong and hot!" I say doing my Stevie impression.

"So maybe I like him." She says shyly. She pulls out her phone and the look on her face is one I've never seen on Stevie before. It was worry, major worry.

'What wrong?" I ask.

"My phone called Zander while we were talking, he's going to hear everything after he listens to the message!"

**Oh no! What will happen with Stevie and Zander?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Don't own How to Rock obviously...**

Zander's POV

I had a new voicemail it was from Stevie. I typed in my password and try to listen to it. At first, it was muffles scratches making me realize that she butt called me, but then I started hearing clear and I mean _very _clear voices. I hear Kacey's voice…

"You and Zander, huh?" then I hear Stevie's voice.

"What are you talking about?"

"You like him!"

"Do not!" my heart dropped I knew it.

"Oh, you love him?" I hear Kacey ask, "Oh Zander I love you so much you're so strong and hot!"

"So maybe I like him…" that's the last thing I hear Stevie say before the message ends. Where they playing a joke on me? I wasn't sure, but I know I _have _to talk to Stevie. I see I have three missed calls from her already this has to be real. Instead of calling her back, I drive to her house. When I finally get there I knock on the door and Stevie opens it looking adorable in her pajama's that consist of little flannel shorts and a girly tank top, that I would never see Stevie wearing.

" Hey Stevie." I say stuffing my hands in my pockets.

"Hey, do you wanna come in?" she asks opening up the door wider.

"Sure." I say as I walk into her house. I see Kacey snuggled up under a blanket on the couch, clutching a bowl of popcorn while she's watching something on TV.

"So what's up?" she asks, pretending like nothing happened.

"Can we talk?" she sighs and nods. Grabbing my hand she leads me to another room, away from Kacey's obnoxiously loud laughing. "So, I' guessing you heard my message?" she asks uneasily.

"Yeah."

"Look Zander I'm sorry I just know you don't like me the same way and-" I cut her off by kissing her lips. The one thing I have wanted to do for so long. When we finally pull away she blushes and hides her face under her hair.

"So what does this mean?" I ask her shyly. Wait I was being shy? This didn't happen to me; well maybe it did with Stevie. I kinda liked it.

" I don't know what does it mean?" she questions back, with a smirk.

"Maybe, we could be more than friends." I say leaning in for another kiss.

"That sounds good." She replies back, "But, if we are going to date, there's something I have to tell you about those creepy notes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey all i got out of school last Wedensday and i got a new computer so i should be updating more! I dont own The Man on the Ledge that is mentioned in this chapter, but more importantly i DON'T own How to Rock. Enjoy!**

Zander's POV

"Yeah Stevie?" I ask worriedly. What about those stupid notes, all they do is make me mad.

"Um…" She says biting her lip, "They aren't so innocent anymore, I'm kinda freaking out now."

"What are you talking about?" instead of answering me she takes out her bag and gets out piles and piles of notes and puts them on the table.

"They aren't just more of them, they are threatening too Zander."

"Stevie what are you talking about?"

"Just read them!" she ordered.

When I started with the first pile all the notes said were witty little sayings about Stevie's eyes or smile, which I thought were cheesy.

"Not those," She says taking away the first pile and putting the second pile in front of me, "These."

The first one is the one that was given to her under the door when I was here. But, as I progressed into the pile they become more threatening and creepy. One said:

Dear Stevie my Love,

You really are beautiful. But, you have been hanging around that Zander boy for too long. If you keep hanging out with him he's going to have to suffer the consequences, and you have no idea what I'm capable of. I don't want you to see him again or else.

From, you know who.

"So…there are ones worse than these?"

Stevie nods tears pricking in her eyes.

"Oh, Stevie don't cry." I say wrapping my arms around her. This is the first time I have seen her cry, and I didn't like it.

When we finally pull away she says, "I just don't want to lose you."

"Don't worry Stevie you won't."

"But, the note…" she trails off.

"Enough about those stupid notes," I say, "I just wanna spend time with girlfriend." That makes her smile. I take her hand and pull her to the basement where we spend most of our time together watching movies or what not.

She sits down on the couch as I put in the movie. I sit down next to her, and pull her towards me she lays down with her head in my lap. We are halfway through 'The Man on the Ledge' when I notice she's asleep. She's so cute when she sleeps. I stroke my hand through her hair before I slowly take her head off my lap and get up. I stop the movie and put the disc back in the case. I leave a note that says she fell asleep and that I left and I drew the best heart I could manage next to it. I put the cap on the pen and make my way over to Stevie. I give her a kiss on the forehead before I grab my jacket.

Just then there's a loud knock on the window that wakes Stevie up. There's a note taped to it. Stevie and I exchange glances and make our way over to the window. Apparently someone was there we saw a face through the fogged window that made Stevie jump into the air. Fortunately, I caught her. Who was that? It looked like someone I knew. Someone familiar, but who?


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey did you guys see rags this week? I hope you liked it although I like him with Stevie better lol, it has EVERYTHING to do with the fact that I am a MAJOR Zevian 3 anyways I hope you enjoy. Also, i appreaciat reviews, they motivate me to write longer chapters.**

**I don't own How to Rock. oh darn!**

Stevie's POV

Who was that? Why does it feel like I knew whoever that was? Okay, now I am really freaked out, I don't want Zander to get hurt or anything else. I just want him to be alive at all times.

"Wow, that was weird." I hear Zander say with a slight smirk, I realize he's still holding me so I get down.

"Zander it's not funny, I'm serious." I say crossing my arms.

"Stevie, its fine."

"No Zander it's not, I think you should go." I say tears spilling out of my eyes.

"No Stevie wait, don't cry." I give him his jacket and stand their crying. Then I hear the door open. Oh my god! The stalker person must have gotten into my house!

"Call 911!" I screech at Zander, he looks at me puzzled.

"It's just me." Calls Kacey from the stairs. I forgot she was here. Thank God!

"Zander, you need to leave." I say my tears smearing my makeup.

"Stevie, why are you making this such a big deal?" I don't respond and I just go up to my room and lay down on my bed. Why would he ask me that? Could he be any less sensitive? Like, seriously. He doesn't understand that I like-no love him.

Zander's POV

Why was she overreacting? It's not a big deal, I'll be fine.

"What was that all about?" Says Kacey from the couch.

"The stupid note person was outside, they said they'd like hurt me or something…"

"No wonder she's freaking out!" says Kacey getting up. I wave her off and get my jacket.

"Well if you're gonna be here you might as well do something useful." She says throwing some papers at me.

"This is a script for 'Romeo and Juliet'" I say confused.

"Yeah, I'm trying out and I need someone to read lines with."

"What about the kissing scene?" I ask.

"Just lean in, but no actual kissing." She laughs

"Okay." And so we practice.

Back to Stevie's POV ** (A/N sorry I keep changing POV's)**

Was Kacey still here? She must be I go downstairs to the basement to check. I quietly open the door, just in case she was sleeping. I did see Kacey but I didn't see her sleeping. I saw her leaning in to kiss Zander! Zander was leaning in too! Great, I guess I don't have a boyfriends anymore. I'm going for a walk… a long one.

**Like it? Hate it? Let me know!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright guys it's finally here! The person who has been sending Stevie all these notes get's revealed in this chapter. Make a guess in the reviews before you find out! Enjoy and i'm just going to say sorry before hand...I don't own How to Rock. otherwise... a lot of other ideas would have already been put in place...enjoy?**

Stevie's POV

I leave the house silently, it's raining outside. Actually it's more like pouring. But, I don't care I need space and openness and fresh air right now. There's nothing I need more. I turn right out of my driveway, it was hard to see in the dark but some of the lights helped direct me. I keep going straight to the end of the block where I turn again to go on a long, curved path. This was where I loved to take my walks. I stuff my hands in my pockets and dip up my jacket my hood that I put up earlier was already getting soaked. Oh whatever. I take down my hood and let the rain cleanse me. The rain feels good on my face and legs. It runs down my hair and deflects off my water resistant jacket and goes straight to my legs.

It takes me a few minutes to realize that there has been the same red car following me for the past mile, and it's going super slow staying right behind me. Don't they say if you know you're getting followed to go to the police station? Too bad I have no idea where that was and I don't have my cell phone. Fantastic. I think whoever is in the car notices that I have been looking back at them for quite some time. The next thing I know the red car pulls up next to me and the window rolls down to reveal…

**Oh sorry i lied it will be revealed in the chapter i will put up later tonight. Why must i tease you so? it's in my nature, plus none of you are home right now. well, most likley a lot of you are still in school. while i'm at home like a loner...revew and take a guess who you think it is!**


	7. Chapter 7

**You guys ready? Dun DUN DUNN! Lol, but seriously...i don't own How to Rock**

Stevie's POV

"Justin?" I question. It was weird seeing him here…

"Hey Stevie, c'mon get in." He suggests opening the passenger door for me. Willingly I get in.

"So…"

"Sorry it looked so weird; I didn't know if it was you so I was trying to go slow," he starts, "You looked like you needed help with the rain and all."

"Yeah, thanks not my best day…"

"Oh?" he asks, "What's wrong?"

I look at him was I really supposed to trust him with this information? Oh screw it…

"Well you know Zander right?" I ask, he nods as I continue, "Well, we _were_ dating."

"Were?"

"Yeah well you see I was getting all these love notes and they got a little more threatening than I would have liked and so I got upset, then I saw him about to kiss Kacey and that's pretty much where I drew the line."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." He says placing a reassuring hand on my shoulder, while keeping the other one on the wheel.

"So where are we going?" I ask.

"Where do you want to go?"

Zander's POV

"Well I think that's enough Romeo and Juliet for one night." Kacey says putting her scripts away.

"Yeah I think thou is right." I say trying to joke.

"Really, what does Stevie see in you." She kids back.

"Well other than my stunning good looks, I can be a nice person."

"Haha very funny Zander."

"Speaking of Stevie I should probably go find her."

"Yeah you probably should."

I go up to the living room and check for her. She's not there. I look in her room and in her closet she's not there either. Hmm, maybe I should call her. _Ring ring ring._ It's going to voicemail…great.

**(A/N: the underlined part is Stevie's voicemail.)**

Voicemail: Hey it's Stevie.

I smile she must have changed her voicemail I thought it was cute until I heard the rest.

And Justin! And we are having a lot of fun at a super cool party!

So don't bug us!

They say the last part in unsion, how could she leave me here to go out and party? I guess something's up and why is she with Justin Cole. I should find her…

**Oh, poor Zander!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! New chapter yay! hope you like it! i don't own How to Rock, gosh i'm getting tired of saying that...oh and thank you to all of my reviewers they mean the world to me and keep me inspired!**

Zander's POV

I have to find Stevie before she does something stupid. I text Kacey and tell her I left to look for Stevie. All I know is that her voicemail said she was with Justin, so she's probably at Justin's party which is at his house. So I go to check there first, luckily I see a bunch of cars in his driveway. So I assume they are still there. I walk right in and see a lot of people and it's really dark, how am I supposed to find Stevie in here? I call her and listen for her phone; I hear it coming from upstairs. So I run up the stairs and see Stevie and Justin sitting together looking cozy, a little too cozy.

"So Stevie do you like the movie?" Justin asks.

"Yeah." Replies Stevie simply. Than Justin leans in to kiss Stevie! He better not kiss her! But, before I go in to punch Justin, Stevie pulls away.

"What are you doing?" she asks getting up from her seat.

"I thought since you and Zander were over…" Justin replies.

Wait we were over since when? Stevie never told me anything…

"Maybe, but it doesn't mean I'm over him and ready to move on." She says putting her coat on.

"Stevie I wrote those notes to get you away from Zander you are over him you don't need him!"

"Justin you know what-wait you wrote those notes?"

"Yeah, well I was trying to get your attention and you and Zander were all buddy-buddy."

"Because I liked him!" Stevie says giving Justin a disgusted look, "Bye Justin."

"No, you're not going to leave Stevie." Justin demands grabbing Stevie's arm.

"Ow, Justin let me go!" Justin still doesn't let her go, that's when I decide to step in.

"Didn't you hear her she said let go." I say walking into the room.

"And what if I don't?" asks Justin, still not unhanding Stevie.

"Then, you're going to have to deal with me." I say stepping closer to them. He lets go of her arm and I take Stevie in my arms. "Bye, Justin." I say sarcastically.

We walk to my car and Stevie gets in on the passenger's seat as I get into the driver's seat and start the engine.

"Stevie…"

"No, Zander wait thank you for helping me with Justin."

"Yeah, can we talk about that later, why are we not dating now?"

"Oh, yeah well sorry but I saw you and Kacey about to kiss and I realized that you liked her and not me..."

"Stevie, what are you talking about we were just rehearsing for a play we weren't actually going to kiss." I start, "Don't you trust me?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry I just…"

"Stevie, why can't you trust me?" I say pulling into her driveway.

"I don't know it's like this whole thing is way to good to be true and- I"

I stop by giving her a kiss, it's not long but it's meaningful.

"Stevie, I love you."


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry guys this chapter is very short don't hate me i have a busy week this week ! But i promise i will update this weekend. i Don't own How to Rock. i Hope you enjoy this chapter even though it's short it's in Justin's POV.**

Justin's POV

Oh my God! Not only did I lose the girl of my dreams I also didn't complete Molly's plan. I should call her…Ring, ring, ring.

"Hello, Molly's phone if you're not popular please hang up." I hear Grace say in Molly's phone.

"Grace, its Justin is Molly there?" I ask.

"Yeah!"

Soon I hear Molly on the phone.

"Hello." She says rudely.

"It's Justin." I state.

"Oh, did it go according to plan?"

"Sorta…"

"SORTA?" she screams, "So you mean they are still together?"

"Yeah I tried to stop it but u went in to kiss Stevie and she said it was too soon or something like that."

"Okay, well listen you better fix this because Zander is mine not Stevie's and I suppose if you want Stevie you can have her just right some more notes."

"I told her I was the one writing the notes though…"

"What!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Alright guys this is the last chapter of 'How to Rock love notes' I really enjoy all of your reviews and thank you to EVRYONE who reviewed, added this story to their favorites or story alerts. Thank You all, you all inspire to me to try and be a better writer. Anyways, enough about me. I hope you enjoy this last chapter. Also, in all of my future stories i am going to set a goal to make longer chapters because its come to my attention that i do post a lot of short chapters. So amyways, enjoy!**

_Last on How to Rock Love Notes…(Chapter 8)_

"_Stevie, why can't you trust me?" I say pulling into her driveway._

"_I don't know it's like this whole thing is way too good to be true and- I"_

_I stop by giving her a kiss, it's not long but it's meaningful._

"_Stevie, I love you."_

Stevie POV

Oh my god. Oh my god. Zander just told me he loved me. He loves _me._ No one has ever told me they love me. I guess I'm being too quiet because it looks as though Zander has actually lost confidence, which I didn't think could possible happen.

"Stevie, are you gonna say something because I've never said that to anyone before and…"

"Zander, I love you too." I smile at him.

"Really?"

"Of course." I state, leaning in to kiss him. But, before I can reach his soft lips he pulls away. "Are you okay?" I ask.

"Yeah I just…" he starts thinking of the right thing to say, "I just want you to know that I really mean it." He says looking into my eyes. I thought I was going to burst into tears. Zander use to be a player, a guy who didn't care about feelings. But, know he's just changed, in a good way his walls are down and he's finally let me in. And, I finally let him in too.

"I do too." I say, "And I always will." Talking like this. It was foreign to me, being all lovey-dovey. I use to make fun of the couples who did this. Now I see what I was missing out on.

"Now that kiss that was going to happen like thirty seconds ago…" he smirks, "Can we you know pick up where we left off?" he playfully questions.

"Hmm, where did we leave off?" I tease, giving him a grin.

"Well…" he says leaning in closer, "Right about here."

"Um, I'm still not sure can you make it clearer?"

"Does this refresh your memory?" he asks about a centimeter away from my lips.

"You know it does." I whisper leaning in to close that gap. I put my hands around his shoulders; gradually I start running my hands through his hair on the back of his head. He rests his hands on my hips as we kiss each other passionately. The sparks I feel are like I have never felt before. I guess love really does impact you. And I think I could get used to it.


End file.
